


Bloody Lullaby

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia (Monster x OC) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Imprinting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aswang (Monster), Child Neglect, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Original Character(s), Prostitution, Protective Siblings, Teratophilia, Writing request, monster x human, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 11:12:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Neglected by his mother, nineteen year old high school dropout, Alexander Angelo must take care of and raise his nearly 2 yr old baby brother. Amidst his duties, he discovers that one day a strange man appears at their house, expecting it to be someone come to take his brother away from him, Alexander is apprehensive to engage. Later the man becomes a common fixture at their home, watching over the siblings quietly until late one night he appears with a strange proposal for Alexander. An opportunity he can't refuse, at least, for his baby brother Andy's sake.





	Bloody Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by a follower to do an Aswang x my human OC Alexander Angelo.Given the fact there are so many different kinds of Aswang, I took the general information on the species and took a few creative liberties given they’re renowned shapeshifters with many different forms at night and live as humans during the day. Even taking human lovers as mates. I hope this is satisfactory. Enjoy!

**** “Mom! I’m home!” The tall slender male announced as he stepped into the old house. The walls stained from age and water damage, the tile floor peeling and curling in areas. He held a bag of groceries in his arms as he shut the front door, not even bothering with the lock given the busted frame. The windows and doors shifted so much over the years that there are gaps in the walls where they’re supposed to seal. His black hair was tied back in a haphazard ponytail, the bangs falling down in front of his eyes from the wind outside. The house groaned with the breeze, the floorboards creaked loudly, near impossible to move across without making a racket but they have all gotten used to it over the years. The whole place looked on the verge of collapsing much like the rest of the neighborhood which was being systematically foreclosed and eviction notices were left and right as the city prepared to doze down the entire street and those around it.

 

He sat the bags down on the cluttered kitchen table, junk trinkets, clothing piled from their last visit at the laundromat two weeks ago. A mixture of female garments, a few clothes meant for a high school boy and a handful of goodwill clothes for a toddler. Even those were a ragtag mix of boys and girls clothing. Cigarettes, empty bottles of booze and dirty paper plates and pizza boxes were tossed about. An ashtray filled to the brim, making Alexander cringe with disgust as he attempted to clean up the mess his mother left behind. His blue eyes were tired, smudged with dark puddles and bags from sleeplessness. He shucked off his jacket, the seams pulled thin and on the verge of falling apart completely. A black V neck blouse from a female clothing rack was beneath it and a pair of old worn jeans that tightly hugged his rear and legs right down to his sneakers. It wasn’t because of their style but because they were far too small for him.

 

He turned towards the living room when he heard the soft sounds of plastic being knocked together. His lips pulled up into a large grin as he walked towards the rag tag mess of mismatched furniture. A large dark velvet couch with the cushions worn out to the point sitting upon them will sink you into the bar frames. Some of which were bent from being climbed upon and bounced on. The stuffing and foam of the interior of the piece was showing and stained from spills and some other substances Alexander really didn’t want to think about.

 

In the center of the living room was his year and a half old little brother Andy. He had the same dark head of hair atop his head only his were a mess of thick curls. His eyes were a doe eyed chocolate color that would melt anyone’s heart and he had a smattering of soft freckles across his face. He was the most adorable little thing in existence as far as Alexander was concerned and the light of his life. The only light of his very dark and miserable life. His little brother squealed in delight at the sight of Alexander as the elder male scooped the squirming toddler up into his arms, cradling him to his chest, He held the back of his head carefully as he swirled around the room, swaying and swinging him. Andy giggled and held his hands up in the air as he was swung up and down and bounced around.

 

His little pudgy fingers moving to squish Alexander’s cheeks affectionately and play with the loose strands of hair. When Alexander would take Andy out for walks on the warmer afternoons, his slender figure, feminine or ill fitting clothing and long hair often got him mistaken for a young single mother. He would get a lot of remarks from people about safe sex and about his own poor appearance, as well as Andy’s incorrect gender colored clothing. It wasn’t his fault but he would grin and bare it, holding his tongue and continuing on. His mother was the main problem in the household. Alexander was forced to dropout of high school halfway through his junior year to tend to his newborn baby brother while his mother drank her days away and spend her nights in a different man’s bed. Andy and Alex were from two different men but they both shared many of the same traits as their mother.

 

Whatever money their mother made from sleeping with these guys went straight to her booze and cigarettes. The money for the household came from part time jobs Alexander took on. Now nineteen years old and without a full high school education or diploma, he could barely find places that would hire him without formal training. At the same time, he was struggling to put food on the table and dodging social services. He may be old enough to live on his own despite being broke and would possibly end up homeless afterwards, he feared for Andy’s safety in the system. He’s heard far too many horror stories and didn’t want his little brother to vanish in the endless waves of neglectful homes and systems around the state.

 

The floor in the hallway gave an ominous groan with the shifting of body weight, the footsteps were dead silent otherwise. No heavy clunk of shoes or the scuffling of drunken footsteps that often came from his mother’s room at the end of the hall. Holding Andy close to his chest, Alexander turned to meet the gaze of an unusual looking man unlike any of the other sleaze bags and alley trash his mother brings back home. He hadn’t even realized she was home yet. The man seemed to shift uneasily, gaze averted to glance around the room. Darting from Alexander’s lithe form towards the table covered in trash and the rusted dump of a kitchen. He had short blonde hair, closely cropped and neatly combed back to part off to the side. His complexion was pale and his eyes had red around the irises, as if he hadn’t slept in a day or two. His clothing was neat and tidy, his white long sleeve button up was crisply pressed and clean. His slacks were without a mark on them and a pair of expensive looking dress shoes covered his feet, protecting them from the uneven floor and grime that stained them.

 

All in all, he looked far away from where he belongs. This side of town was no place for a businessman then a sinking suspicion settled in his stomach making him clutch Andy tighter to his chest. His embrace protective of his brother as he eyed the man, half expecting him to pull out CPS badge and come to take his brother from him. But the man said nothing. If anything he seemed nervous as well, reflecting Alexander’s emotions with his posture. He wondered if maybe this man was having an affair with someone or the fact Alexander was seeing him now could ruin some precious reputation he upheld.

 

As the silence extended, Alexander dared to speak. His tone was soft and wary. “Is Lisa back there?” He asked. The man stiffened then nodded in agreement.

 

There was a sound from down the hall that soon followed. “Ally Cat? Is that you?” The voice of his mother drifted down the hallway, raspy and broken. It’s once smooth tones will never return from all the damage between her chain smoking and all the men she sucked off daily. It was a wonder most days that she could even speak and he was surprised that she even remembered his nickname.

 

“Alwee! Alwee Caht!” Andy repeated with excited cheers, throwing his arms around Alexander’s neck to give him a tight hug in return, resting his head against his brother’s shoulder. Alexander was wary of the stranger, patting his little brother’s back in slow gentle motions.

 

“Yes mom. Do you need something?” He called back, turning his head so as not to be too loud in his little brother’s ears.

 

There was a pause of silence as the stranger fidgeted in place. “My smokes dear. Can you bring them to me?” She called.

 

Alex gave a deep sigh, his dark blue eyes darting towards the table where the nearly empty pack rested. He knew he would have to make a run to the store to get her more. What was present wouldn’t get her through the night. The man seemed to notice this and gestured to the cigarettes. Alexander nodded. The stranger picked them up along with the light beside it and started heading back to the room where Lisa Angelo still laid in bed, stretched out and naked.

 

Alex dug out Andy’s wagon and bundled his little brother up in a puffy jacket and thicker pants, tucking blankets around him to keep him warm. Taking him along with him to pick up more cigarettes for their mother. He would often make a trip to a small family run store. The owners were foreign and barely spoke much english but they adored Andy and Alex, giving the little one a little treat or toy to play with whenever they stopped by for a visit. They were gone for about half an hour, returning before the sun dropped too low in the sky. By that time the stranger was gone and his mother was passed out asleep in bed. Placing the cigarettes on the kitchen table, he started preparing dinner for him and Andy. Making up something for his mother to eat later heated up if she wanted.

 

Not long after night fell, she would slip out of the house and continue walking the streets in search of the next lay. She was gone every night, all night long but during the day, the strange blonde male would appear and spend the entire day in the back bedroom with Lisa. There wasn’t very much sound that would come from there and the man would occasionally emerge from the room when Lisa was asleep. Often from too much drink. Alexander had become accustomed to this experience after a couple weeks, spending more and more time talking to the man as they sit on the couch. Drinking shitty watered down coffee as Alexander would play with Andy. The man even started bringing toys for the child, sometime coloring books and crayons, sometimes colorful talking books or stuffed animals. He would sit quietly and watch Alexander as he would read to Andy for his afternoon nap and they would talk quietly together while Andy was curled up in his lap, wrapped in thick blankets.

 

The man, Alexander learned rather quickly, was named Milo. He explained that he works with foreign companies and businesses, spending his nights working and his days restlessly moving about, taking phone calls and setting up sales. Most of it had to do with imports and exports. He didn’t speak much and most often Alexander would begin the conversations first. He found Milo enjoyed watching the older brother with his younger sibling, seeing how loving he was and caring for the smaller boy. He would show up mid morning and stay until a few hours before the sun set, always with blood shot eyes but never acting fatigued.

 

Andy had become rather fond of Milo in return but just like with Alexander, he couldn’t pronounce the man’s name very well and would call him Me-Me. Milo didn’t appeared bother by this at all, seeming to be rather fond of the child in return if all the gifts for Andy wasn’t already evident. He made remarks before on Alexander’s well being, ensuring the elder brother was doing well and inquiring if there was anything he needed or wanted. Buying gifts for a child was easy. Buying gifts for a grown man was a whole other situation. Alexander would always decline. Milo would then offer to help with paying for house bills or groceries. Especially with the coming colder weather, he feared for their well being. Alexander had a hard time admitting they would in a rough patch, not because of his pride but because he feared if he admitted their current situation, that what little he had left would be taken away, Andy included.

 

Silence followed as Alexander contemplated this, opening his mouth to speak, his mother’s voice echoed down the hallway. Calling out his nickname, he breathed a deep weary sigh and apologized. His blue orbs lacking the energy and desire from earlier in the day. It was painful to say but his mother was his greatest burden of all and many days he wished to be free of it, but that wasn’t something that would happen so easily or in the way he wished most. He needed to do what was best for Andy and the absence of Lisa would only further raise suspicion towards the pair of youths.

 

By the time he returned to the living room, Milo was gone. Andy was still sound asleep on the couch burrowed beneath the warmth of the blankets. On the following day, the elder man appeared and took the pair out shopping, purchasing enough food for the rest of the month to hold them over. He told Alexander that he would be leaving on a trip later that night and would be gone for a couple weeks. He wanted to ensure the pair would be okay in his absence and not have to fear for their sake.

 

The following days were long and lonely times for Alexander. He took care of Andy, taking the little boy with him as he carried out a few part time jobs a high school associate hooked him up with. The associate’s girlfriend would watch Andy while Alexander helped with hauling furniture and equipment, filling in for a sickly employee for the time being. He would count off the days until Milo’s return but assumed the man would come back and forget about them. He didn’t voice these doubts aloud and put on a smiling face for Andy each day as the little boy doodled in his color books while curled up in his brother’s lap.

 

Time went by, the days got colder and it began raining every single day. His mother had left late one night and didn’t come back. Only leaving messages on their home phone stating that she was at a different man’s house every night and wouldn’t make it home. As if it really even mattered. Alex spent his time placing bowls, pans and buckets around the house to catch the drip of water and stuffing all the little cracks in the doors and windows with towels to keep the wind and rain out. He slept in his bedroom with Andy in his crib just on the other side of the room. The crib was the only decent piece of furniture and that was because it came from one of his old teachers at school whose child was five years old at the time and they had the pieces sitting around their storage with no purpose. It was a dark wood color and the mattress was in good shape as were all the bedding. Andy had an abundance of stuffed animals within to curl up to, some being gifts from Alexander from when he was born and most of them now were from Milo.

 

Alexander’s sleeping arrangement was less comfortable. A worn out mattress that laid on the floor and a couple old quilts to wrap up in. He had a single pillow to use that had seen far better days. He often went to sleep with thicker clothing on to keep out the chill and kept the bedroom door shut to stop some of the draft in the house from reaching their tiny back corner.

 

The rain had finally stopped and the sound of car horns and people shouting in the distance could be heard. Alexander laid awake many nights with little desire to sleep, worrying desperately over their situation. It was the same tonight as he stared up at the ceiling with the blankets tucked closely around himself. The sound of the front door creaking came, stirring him from his distant thoughts. The floorboards followed after that, moving slowly from the living room, stopping in the kitchen for a minute before heading down the hallway towards the bedrooms. At first he assumed it was just his mother returned home but a glance at a clock on the wall, he could barely make out through the dim glow of lamp light from outside the bedroom window that it was a few minutes past midnight. Far too early for her to return home. On top of that, the distinct clicking of heels were absent from each step.

 

The creaking stopped outside the door, silence stretched on to the point Alex wondered if it was just the shifting of the house that he heard and simply imagined the pattern. That was until a soft quiet voice rose on the other side of the door. A very nervous tone that was just as familiar as his mothers. “Ally Cat.” It called, just loud enough for Alex to make out but not enough to wake Andy. Alexander froze in place, looking towards the crib and seeing Andy’s soft features relaxed in pleasant dreams. He took a long slow deep breath and pushed up off of the mattress, the boards creaking lightly beneath him, causing him to wince and watch the crib as he picked his way across the floor. Choosing the least noisy boards as he made his way to the door. There was a shudder on the other side like a bird flapping its wings before settling. Opening the door, he found only darkness. His blue orbs turning towards his mother’s bedroom but that was empty. His gaze shifting down the hallway in time to see the flash of a silhouette at the end moving into the living room.

 

He repeated his careful steps, keeping close to the walls to lessen the noise until he reached the room. The curtains were drawn, making it near impossible to see anything other than the familiar larger outline of the blonde male. “Milo?” he asked warily, feeling as if this was some strange dream spurred on by stress and exhaustion. Or maybe he was becoming ill and he wasn’t yet aware of it.

 

“Ally Cat.” He spoke in return, stepping towards Alexander as the soft tone settled between them. The darkness made mockery of distance as he felt the male’s hands on his shoulders drawing him closer as if in an embrace. Alexander was startled but allowed the interaction. He knew Milo was strange and sometimes very awkward with social skills. “Become mine.” He purred into Alex’s ear. The raven haired male was caught off guard and shifted to draw away, just enough to meet the other’s gaze. His blue orbs searching desperately when a pressure moved at his back, the darkness changed as if large thick curtains had moved to shroud their forms. He looked up and around, searching for the small shreds of dim street lights from outside but came up empty. His eyes moving back towards Milo only to find a pair of smoldering golden eyes burning in the darkness like embers in a fire.

 

He stiffened up as his body was pulled flush against Milo, his arms twisted in the embrace to try and push the man back but he was too strong to fend off. His fingers pressing against bare skin pulled taut over muscle and sinew. A body much like his own only with broader shoulders. His hand slipped over the dip of flesh going lower down to the male’s hips and discovered the absence of the slacks that normally adorned the body along with the rest of the office attire. Something scratched against the hard tile floor as Milo moved, pulling Alexander with him towards the couch. “Become mine. Please.” The nervous tone became more silky, an entrancing melody that hummed out on the air. The form of the blonde flexed, the muscles tightening as the shadows of massive wings stretched out in the room as best they could without hitting their surroundings. “I can take care of you both. Take you and Andy away from here.” The silky words fell from confident lips. “Please let me.”

 

Alexander was unable to fight back in his current position. The embrace was too strong and he knew even if he screamed for help, it wouldn’t do him any good. There was nobody in the neighborhood who would hear and actually call. This area was notorious for criminal activity and everyone kept their mouths shut and minded their own business. That’s how they survive here. Alexander knew that better than anyone else. “If I agree, what will you do with me?” He dared to speak, his voice low and soft so as to not wake Andy. He did well to hide his nerves, through years of hardship that made him indifferent and numb.

 

“I will make you mine and take care of you both as my family.” A hand roamed over Alexander’s dark locks, drawing through the hair tie and letting the long strands fall free of their binding. “I promise you this.”

 

Alexander paused in his thoughts, his blue orbs turned down as his hands pressed against the bare muscular form, rippling with every movement. Every flex of the wings upon his back, massive and bat like. So far, there was little other choice he had. If they continued like this, Andy had no future and they may eventually die or be separated by the state. If they go with Milo, their is a better chance at a future as long as the man keeps his word. There was no certain choice in the matter. With a heavy heart, he released a deep breath. “Fine. I’ll be yours. For Andy’s sake.” He added the last part with a sharpness to his tone, pushing the fact his little brother always came first when choices were being made. Milo knew that better than anyone else when it came to Alexander. It’s what the man admired so much about him and what made him fall in love with the young man.

 

Without warning, Milo lifted Alexander with ease, scooping him up into his arms bridal style and laid him gently upon the floor. A couple blankets were already present there from earlier in the day where Andy played to keep him from resting on the cold floor. The couch was far too uncomfortable and Lisa’s bed was out of the question. As was Alexander’s room with Andy sleeping within. He felt the oversized sweats be pulled off of his body in quick succession as golden orbs admired the lithe frame of the young man. With the wings drawn back, the dim lighting from outside peaked in to reveal Milo’s features a little more. The short blonde hair was disheveled and hanging in a charmingly messy way. The glint of white revealed long incisors sneaking past his lips and a body built for a predator. There wasn’t an ounce of clothing upon Milo’s body, giving Alexander the full view.

 

It was crisscrossed in dozens of scars and several burns expanding across his left rib cage and stretching around to his lower back. They weren’t made by any form of fire but appeared more rash like. The texture was like sandpaper, swollen and red as if they were newer upon his skin. Milo’s lips parted, leaning down closer to Alexander to mouth along the curve between his neck and shoulder. The sharp incisors dragging across flesh but mindful not to break skin. Unlike prey, Milo considered Alexander to be a close friend and wouldn’t dare harm him or Andy. It was against his nature but after claiming the elder brother, they will become family. More fiercely protected even.

 

Alexander gave a soft gasp, parting his lips for a brief moment before catching his voice. Smothering any sounds that would rise from his chest so as not to wake Andy. The gentle warm hands moved down along his torso towards his hips, caressing them carefully before trailing across his belly to his abdomen. He was anxious, having never done this before with anyone else. Where his mother was a renowned prostitute, Alexander cared more about his body and image. Though, there were a few times where he considered lowering himself to that level just to make enough money to last them til his next job. When it comes to Andy, he would give his life to ensure his brother had a future.

 

“Relax.” The voice came softly, teeth grazing over his earlobe as golden eyes stared down at blue hues adoringly. This was the first time Alexander noticed but his reflection looked wrong. Before, Milo had never made direct eye contact with him, always averting his gaze but now it was apparent there was more to it then shyness.

 

There was a slow grind of Milo’s hips pressing down against Alexander drawing excited shivers from him. Soft choked sounds followed as he squirmed, hands moving to brace against the man’s biceps to steady. A fluid roll of the hips and his head tipped back, biting his bottom lip to keep quiet. Milo substituted the action as his head dipped to capture the raven haired male’s lips with his. Clotting their mouths together, his long tongue prodded at the entrance seeking permission before it was quickly granted. A moan swallowed up between them as the slow rolling and grinding motions worked them both up to a sufficient hardness. Leaving Alexander damp at the tip and twitching, Milo’s hips pulled away to allow room for his hand to slip down between their bodies. Stroking Alexander’s shaft from base to slit, rubbing his thumb over the bubble of white crowning the tip.

 

He moved his lips from Alexander’s mouth down to capture one of his small pink buds between his teeth, plucking at it carefully so as not to break skin. He nibbled and suckled on each, taking turns back and forth between his slow firm strokes. Working Alexander up to his first orgasm. He leaned closer as the pressure mounted noticing the raven haired male was having trouble keeping quiet. He reclaimed his lips as the threshold was broken and hot white seed exploded from the tip with a sudden twitch, pooling into Milo’s palm and speckling Alex’s belly a bit. Milo collected what he could with his fingers and used it to lubricate the tight ring of muscle below. Stroking his index over the quivering entrance. Giving it gentle nudges until his first finger could push inside and spread the seed around. It was followed by careful measured thrusts until the ring relaxed enough to slid in a second finger.

 

This entire display required some assistance in keeping the younger male quiet, as soft moans and gasps continued. His hips rolled up to grind the probing digits into the sensitive bundle of nerves. It only made Milo want to tease him a little more, golden eyes drinking in the erotic display of the younger male’s slender form curving and arching in pleasure, gasping at the ends of his fingers. It was more then he could possibly ask for and yet he craved to continue further. To consecrate his promise.

 

A third finger was added as the digits stretched and scissored back and forth, sliding in and out in the extended positions to work the muscle open. Each motion pushing Alex closer and closer to full hardness. His member twitching and bobbing with excitement, drooling the white fluid from his slit. A careful coating of the little bit of seed remaining on his palm before Milo lined up with Alexander’s entrance. He held the hips firmly in place as he spoke. “Hold still and relax. I’m going to make you feel even better, my sweet Ally Cat.” He purred, raising his clean hand to gently caress Alex’s cheek before prodding his tip against the stretched hole. Giving it a careful nudge before pressing in. The head popped in first, breaching the ring of muscle and slowly sinking in until he was to the hilt. He massaged Alex’s hips in a loving manner to reassure and relax him, giving plenty of time for him to adjust. Milo pressed closer so Alex could wrap his arms around his shoulders for better leverage. The hold was tight as Alex gasped. Milo started to slowly pull out before pressing back in, performing short half thrusts to ease the drag until they were a smooth slide back and forth.

 

Milo shifted to fuller thrusts in and out, moving deeper with every motion. He angled his hips so he was targeting the sensitive bundle of nerves, wrapping his arms around Alex’s torso to pull him closer and into his movements. Mouth sealing over Alex’s as the long tongue lathed over and tangled with the younger male’s. Dancing back and forth, the golden hues staring into the dazed blue orbs adoringly. Alex’s back arched, toes curling and legs flexing as pleasure swirled through him. Pulling deliciously at his spine in a beautiful arch and stretch. Alex’s hands grasping blindly at Milo’s back between his wings, drawing a low growl from his lips in warning before the pace sped up into a more punishing force. Whatever restraint had fled Milo and whatever rational thought that still lingered in Alex’s mind was shattered as he was driven into the most intense orgasm of his life.

 

This continued in quick succession as he was pushed over once more after that, with both of them releasing at the same time, lip locked and all consuming. Moving as if with the carnal intent of devouring each other. Their soft loving gestures becoming more aggressive until they ended up spent, sweaty and curled together in a heap on the floor. Panting heavily as the colder night air nipped at their bodies. A tug on the end of the blanket and Milo covered them both to ward off the chill. Wings tucked closely against his back as he held Alexander to his chest, a low clicking sound resting on the air, easily mistaken for insects outside the windows in distant bushes. Dogs stirred, barking off a ways in enclosed backyards, seemingly in response to the higher frequency sound. Milo remained pushed deep inside Alex, maintaining their link for some time, not because he needed to for mating reasons but because he didn’t wish to part from his sweet lover just yet. Stroking the sweat soaked raven locks away from his face.

  
  
  
  


As the pale light of day dawned over them, Milo’s batlike bestial form burned away like the shadows beneath the sun, exposing only the quiet shy man of which Alex had come to know over the last month or so. What started out in the night as fear and apprehension, he found hope as he gazed upon the soft messy golden locks. Pale hazel orbs gazing up at Alex, lidded and weary looking as always, bloodshot around the irises but for good reason this time around. “Good morning my sweet Ally Cat.” Milo greeted, reaching out to gently caress Alexander’s cheek in a gesture of affection.

 

“Morning.” Alex returned softly, glancing between Milo and the coming light of day as he disbanded the lingering tendrils of sleep. T he sun just glistening over the landscape of dilapidated houses lining the street. He unfurled himself from the male’s arms so he could sit up, rubbing at his weary blue orbs.  “I should probably get dressed before Andy wakes up.” He murmured, leaning over towards Milo to retrieve his sweat shirt and pants from the night before. Dipping down briefly to steal a soft kiss across the blonde’s lips. Milo hummed pleasantly and pulled Alexander closer to him, deepening the kiss with open mouths and darting tongues before relinquishing his mate from his embrace. Milo watched with a sultry gaze as the raven haired male pulled the darker garments on over his form, gaze following the slight sway of the younger’s hips as he padded across the cold floors towards the bedroom where Andy remained sound asleep. A low purr of approval rumbling out and managing to reach the younger male, sending chills up along his spine. A gesture of ownership, reminding Alexander just who claimed him and for once, that idea didn’t bother him.   
  
  



End file.
